rebeljokerwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Cargo of Doom
Cargo of Doom is the eleventh episode of the RebelJoker war. As it begins the rebel super tank Resolute which is captained by 501st sergeant Denal arrives at candle lake near the cosmic cube facility. Nearby black joker who has succeeded in obtaining one of the cubes along with a crystal needed to power it is picked up by a fleet of 5 super tanks. After escaping the fleet runs into the Resolute and a battle begins. After 2 of the super tanks were destroyed Denal receives a transmission from one of the rebel troopers at the outpost discovering that black joker escaped with the crystal and is on the fleet. After this the outpost is ultimately destroyed. After 2 more super tanks were destroyed black joker orders the crew to move out of the combat zone and make the jump to hyperactive. Denal discovers this and the Resolute damages the tanks engines preventing the ship from escaping. Seeing this as there chance to get the cube Denal along with a few squads including 501st trooper and Denals friend Koho prepare 3 tanks for boarding. On the tanks bridge black joker reveals that he can't open the cube to insert the Crystal inside so he plans to get a rebel to open it. As Denal and his troops board the super tank black joker before leaving the bridge through the ventilation shaft orders the crew to: wipe the navigational charts, activate self-destruct sequence and transfer all ship controls to his radio. Moments after he leaves Denals team kill most of the red joker crew and takes the bridge in the process discovering that black joker has the cosmic cube and the power crystal. While searching the ship the ship begins to slowly self-destruct in response Denal chooses to find the cube as soon as possible. Denals team then follows black joker into the gunning station and a skirmish insures. After most of the troops were killed black joker escapes into the ship with Denal pursuing after black joker takes one of Denals men hostage leaving koho in command of the team. As black joker tortures the trooper Denal finds him but is held at gunpoint by black joker and 2 blue jokers then reveals his bargain: to open the cube for him or the trooper will die. As the trooper his one of his friends Denal ultimately agrees. At the same time this happens Koho leads his troopers to a van for immediate departure but they are held at bay by red and blue jokers. Also the Resolute is ordered to put some distance between itself and the super tank. Finally Denal opens the cube and as this happens black joker inserts the crystal into the cube which powers up the cube. After this Denal releases the trooper and kills the blue jokers before black joker escapes. After freeing the trooper Denal and the trooper split up: while Denal follows black joker the trooper escapes to the van while Koho joins Denal. While making his attempt to escape black joker is ambushed by Denal and Koho who attempt to corner him. As the remaining troopers get onto the van which takes off the troopers see that Koho was killed while Denal shoots black joker in the head who then falls of the balcony to his death. After this Denal gets on the shuttle saying that he didn't retrieve the cube. But as no time is left the van takes off just as the super tank is destroyed. the van then returns to the Resolute with Denal reporting that he did kill the black joker but failed to retrieve the cosmic cube. After this Denal and the captain part ways. In the first post-credits scene Denal walks away leaving a trail of blood from his left arm. Denal then boards a jet and takes off from the resolute in a jet and removes his helmet revealing himself the be black joker himself who then makes the jump to hyperactive for Flin Flon. In the second the crew of the Resolute discovers the trail of blood ending at Denals helmet. Using this information the Resolutes crew deduces that Black joker killed Denal took his armour and escaped with the cube as there is no evidence of the cube on the super tanks remains. Therefore they begin to track the fighter that black joker stole so that they could catch him. Category:Episodes